


Happy New Year!

by TheGoldenGlider



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Team Flash, goldenvibe - Freeform, happy new years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenGlider/pseuds/TheGoldenGlider
Summary: A chilly wind blew through the crowd standing beneath the clock tower in downtown Central City. Dozens of small mist clouds peppered the air every time someone let out a breath. No one noticed this however, all eyes were on the clock face. It was almost midnight and a new year...





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this fic way back in October and have been waiting ever since then to post it XD  
> Enjoy!

A chilly wind blew through the crowd standing beneath the clock tower in downtown Central City. Dozens of small mist clouds peppered the air every time someone let out a breath. No one noticed this however, all eyes were on the clock face. It was almost midnight and a new year.

Cisco Ramon shoved his hands deeper into his coat pockets, this had to be the coldest night there had been in years. The rest of team Flash stood scattered closely around Cisco and they all looked just about as cold as he felt.

"What do you guys say to hot chocolate at Joe's after this?" Barry said holding up his phone. "I texted him and he said that we’d all be welcome.”

“That sounds lovely.” Caitlin said.

“Yeah! Tell we’ll be there.” Everyone else agreed.

Suddenly everyone in the crowd around them started counting down in unison.

“Ten! Nine! Eight…”

All eyes were on the second hand of the clock.

“…Seven! Six! Five! Four…”

Cisco and the others joined in for the final three seconds.

“…Three! Two! One!”

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!!”

People went wild, cheering and hollering. A few even set off small fire crackers.

“Get ready for the fireworks!” Iris called.

BOOM!

The first firework shot through the dark sky, lighting up the upturned faces of the crowd below. When the second firework went off it showed gold sparks across the sky.

It was in that moment that Cisco’s view was abruptly cut off by a figure who stepped right in front of him.

Soft warm lips were pressed against his in a gentle kiss.

Somehow, he knew exactly who it was even though he hadn’t seen her face.

He kissed her back, moving his hand up to touch her cheek. If he had been cold before, he was anything but that now.

After a moment, Lisa Snart pulled out of the kiss.

“Happy new Year, Cisco.”

Then, she was gone and Cisco was left standing alone with his hand still held in the air where her face had been mere seconds before.

As Cisco’s eye searched the crowd for Lisa, Barry walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

“You coming to Joe’s, Cisco?”

“What? Oh, oh yeah. I’m coming.”

Casting one more glance back at the crowd, Cisco turned and followed Barry along with the rest of the group to Joe’s house.

If anyone else had seen Cisco’s encounter with Lisa, they never said a thing.


End file.
